Not Sure
by Rubyrose1
Summary: Edward and Bella are weeks away from getting married.What will happen when another magical creature enters their lives and wants Edward to herself? Edward is falling deeply in love with her.He doesnt have to be careful with her.... Whole summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Not Sure**

_**Summary:**_

_**Edward and Bella are weeks away from getting married. What will happen when another magical creature enters their lives and wants Edward to herself? Edward is falling deeply in love with her. He doesn't have to be careful with her like he has to be with Bella because his bite has no effect on her. Will their marriage be torn apart by this woman that just entered their lives? **__**Rated T for safety.**__** Please R&R!!**_

** Chapter 1**

**Here's the very first Twilight story I've created. Please don't go hard on me, even though I may not be as good as Stephenie Meyer****s but**** my friend says I'm pretty good.**

**Serena's POV:**

I was asleepdreaming of my fantasy world. A place where my true love would be. I woke up, frightened, when my father entered my dreams crashing them.

I lay on my rock awhile longer and thought about my life.

I was forced to wed Zale, the son of the ocean, at the age of seventeen. But I had a problem, I didn't love him.

I knew that out there, somewhere, my true love was waiting for me.

I looked up into the midnight sky….hoping….

**Bella's POV:**

**"**Edward, where are we going?" Bella questioned.

"I can't tell you, it's a secret. No peeking."

We were driving through the coal-black night and Edward had put a blindfold over my eyes.

"We're almost there." He reassured me.

I was anxious to know where he was taking me. The car finally came to a stop and he guided me into the night.

He sat me down on what seemed to be a rock and my feet sunk into the lush grass.

I could hear Edward get into a comfortable position and he told me to remove the blindfold. I took it off slowly and carefully, curious to what he was up to.

I opened my eyes and there he stood, on one knee, asking, "Will you marry me?"

**Ok that was the first chapter of many. Hope you liked it. Please R&R!! O****h,**** and Happy Holidays to everyone!!**

**-Rubyrose1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was too busy with getting ready for Christmas and New Year with the family. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review!!**

**Serena's POV:**

I was swimming through the night, with the whales echoing around me. I had left my father's kingdom in search of my true love.

I knew I wouldn't be able to find him in my world so I'm searching in a different one. My father told me all about the other worlds. There are millions of them. There are dark, light, fire, ice, water, and Earth. He knew most about the earth world.

He said there were creatures there that could walk upright on two things he called_ legs._ There were females and males so that's how I knew that my true love lay in that world waiting for me.

Suddenly a current pushed me back, corrupting my thoughts. My father was against me. I knew he would never approve of me leaving.

I was fighting back, against the current determined to get to the other world.

I knew I was getting close to shore because I could hear the waves crashing down to sandy floor.

The waves were pulling me in and one flipped me over, causing a huge boulder to hit against my head.

The last thing I remembered was hearing yelling on the other side of the beach, and a sharp pain drift into my head as darkness overcame me.

**Jacob's POV:**

"Hey throw the ball over here!" Embry yelled towards me.

"Go long!"

I backed up so I could aim towards Embry. I threw it with all the force I could and Embry caught it perfectly.

"Now throw it back!"

"Okay, it's going to go far. Back up!"

I back up even more, determined to catch this _big throw._

Embry threw it and I jumped but it went right over my head.

"I'll get it!" I called to the guys.

The pack and I were playing football since those bloodsucking monsters weren't causing any trouble; we had some free time to ourselves.

I ran onto the rocks where the waves crashed up against them and I spotted something,_ or someone, _on the shore.

I cautiously walked down the rocks until I got close enough to see what it was. It was a girl!

I ran to her side to see that she was unconscious, looked like she was in pain, and she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

She had the silkiest looking blonde hair, and the most delicate looking skin that if you thought you touched it, it would break.

I carefully picked her up in my arms and carried her back to the guys, forgetting the football.

"Hey guys I found something! Come here!"

"I hope you found the ball, because I bet this is the only time we'll have to play ball."Quill said.

"No I found a girl down on the shore."

I placed her down in the middle of where the guys and I had formed a circle. We all sat down.

"What was she doing down on the shore?"Sam questioned.

"I don't know but she looked like she was in pain when she fell unconscious. I'm going to take her back to my place and see if I can do anything to help her."I said firmly.

"Dude she's HOT!"

"Yeah she is!"

"She is, but I got to make sure she is okay." I told them.

"Okay see you later dude."

The pack left me and the girl and I picked her up again and walked back to my place.

I went through the door, and quietly sneaked past my dad, careful that he didn't see me. I didn't want him knowing that I was going to keep a girl in my room.

I went into my room and locked the door behind me. I placed the girl on my bed and walked into my bathroom.

After sweating and running I could use a nice warm shower. I got undressed, turned on the water to medium warm, and slipped into the shower.

I could feel the water run down my back and warm my body even more…..

**Serena's POV:**

I still had that intense pain in my head as I started to regain consciousness. I slowly started to wake. When I got up I started to wobble around. I almost fell but I caught myself on a big wooden object.

I could hear water pounding against land and I was drawn towards it.

It was coming from another room connected to this one.

I walked slowly towards it and into the cramped room where the water was coming from.

I could hear someone humming behind all the loud pounding and crashing of the water. I could feel that he was painfully sad. He was missing someone he loves.

Suddenly the water stopped and he was coming out from behind the light wall that separated us. I had to hide and quick before he saw me.

I quickly went back into the other room and ducked behind the big wooden object. I could hear myself breathing heavily and stopped myself.

I quietly peeked out at him from the corner of my eye and saw that he had a towel on.

I slipped right next to the doorway so that when he walked out he wouldn't see me. He came out and walked right past me. I slipped back into the room with the water and hid again.

I saw him take off his towel but quickly looked away. I looked back again and he had a set of what my father said they were called clothes on.

I saw him start to panic and he and had a shocked look on his face.

I quietly walked out from the water room and into his room. His back was facing me so I couldn't see his face and he couldn't see mine.

"Are you looking for me?" I questioned him.

He spun around, shock on his face. I could see he was trying to speak but no words came to his mouth.

"I thought- But weren't you- are you alright?" He babbled.

"Hm... I'm fine you could say so. Although I do have this painful feeling in my head."

"Umm, I don't know what happened to you that caused that."

(Silence)

"I'm Jacob, by the way."

"I'm Serena."

"Well I guess you'll be staying here for awhile. But you can't let anybody else know that you're here."

"Okay, I guess."

"So to keep you from being seen I'm going to take you out and you're going to be my date…."

He had this expression on his face that he was up to something. And I was going to find out what.

**Ok not a very good ending for a chapter. But I'm going to try and make the next chapter more interesting. ****I would really appreciate it if you would****p****lease review, even if you thought it wasn't good. And if you have anything you would ****like to say for me to improve it that would nice too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ok, like I said I was going to make this chapter more interesting**** so if you could review I would really appreciate it. **

**Serena's POV:**

Jacob had taken me _shopping_ after we talked a little. I had gotten a miniskirt with a long sleeved cashmere sweater and some flats. I got a pair of long jeans with a v-cut neck and some flip-flops.

Jacob told me we were going to meet some of his friends over in Port Angeles to go on what he called a _double date._ And I was to be his date.

I was going to wear my miniskirt, long sleeved cashmere sweater, and flats. I fixed my hair so that it was covering part of my eye and got out a bottle of ocean mist body spray. I always keep a bottle with me.

Jacob and I got out of his room as quietly as I could and went down to the driveway where his car was waiting. We got into the car and I tried to see if I could feel what he was feeling. I think I sensed nervousness and longing.

We were driving through the night, and the whole ride nobody said a word.

When we got to the place where we were going to eat we walked into the restaurant and Jacob guided me to the table with two other people, one Male, one female, sitting together closer than usual.

" Hey Bella, Edward. This is Serena. Serena this is Bella and Edward." Jacob introduced me.

We sat down, me on the left and Jacob on the right. When I sat down I looked at Edward. He was very handsome for an ordinary human.

" So….." and Jacob plunged into conversation.

It was a quiet evening for me since I didn't talk very much. I didn't eat either because who wants to eat human food when I don't get hungry at all.

Questionably Edward had nothing to eat either. It was kind of awkward.

We went out in front of the restaurant and I walked over to the car but apparently Jacob had more plans for the four us. So we all decided to ride in Edward's car.

We ended up going over to a club called The Hot Kitty and it was supposed to be the hottest club around.

We all entered and met a huge crowd of teens and adults dancing and drinking.

I saw Bella and Edward walk over to the dance floor. Edward puts his hands around Bella's waist and Bella's back was facing Edward, somewhat like he was hugging her.

I went over to a place where I could see them dancing together and sat down resting my back against the carpet wall.

After a couple of minutes of watching Edward and Bella dancing I saw Bella leave and head towards Jacob and sat down next to him.

I got up and made my way to Edward, when the song ended and a slow song came on and the DJ announced," This is to all you lovebirds out there."

"Would you like to dance?" I asked shyly.

"Um….Sure."

I slowly put my hands around his neck and he gently put his hands on my waist and we slowly pulled together.

"So…are you and Bella you know-"

"Together. Yes we are."

It seems like he really loves her. But there's going to be a new girl in his life that he's going to love even more.

**Bella's POV:**

After I was through with talking to Jacob and our unintentional kiss I didn't want to talk to him anymore.

I walked into the dancing room and I heard a slow song playing. I looked around the dancing floor and saw Edward dancing with Serena and they were really close together.

I can't believe that he would be dancing with anyone but me when we are engaged!

I tried not to show the hurt I was feeling and walked down to Edward and Serena.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" I asked Serena.

"No, not at all."

I glared at her while she walked away and put my arms around Edward's neck.

I haven't felt like this before and it was very angering.

"What were you two talking about?"

I knew he could sense my anger and confusion.

"Bella are you _jealous_ of her?"

"No."

"Bella don't be jealous. You know I _love_ you and wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"I know but she's really pretty and you might fall for her."

"Don't worry. I love you."

"I love you too."

I rested my head on Edward's chest and left it there until the song was over.

The rest of the night was a blur as we had fun and I totally forgot about that moment with Edward and Serena.

**Hi! Ok things are about to heat up with two certain people. Can you guess? Ok so please review and I'll update.**** I know this chapter isn't as interesting as I said it would be but this is my first Twilight fanfic and…. I'm NEW! So please don't go hard on me.**

**-Rubyrose1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Here is chapter four for you guys! Hope you like it! And please if you read my story and like it or dislike it could you review it anyways? That would be great!**

**Bella's POV:**

All I remember was being lifted and carried to Edward's car. I was put in the front seat and lazily lay awake.

"Edward….?"

"Yes, Bella, love?"

"Where am I?"

"You're with me. Don't worry your safe. And we're going back home."

"Where's Jake?"

"Jake and Serena are still at the club."

I felt myself flinch at the sound of her name and I know that Edward could sense my hostility towards her.

"Bella there's nothing to worry about, Serena. She's not going to do anything. She's just a regular girl going out and having fun with a couple of friends."

"Friends? Since when are we friends with her?"

"Well once you get to know her she's not so bad."

I turned away and faced the window. I didn't want to continue this conversation with him if all he could talk about is Serena.

But I knew I could forgive him because he's my fiancé and I love him.

We pulled up to the Cullen's house and Edward got out of the car and went over to my door, opened it, and lifted me off the car's seat.

Holding me in his arms, he unlocked the door and carried me up to his room and lay me down on his bed.

"I'm going to go and take a quick shower. You stay here and try and get some rest. I'll be right back."

He walked into the bathroom and I could hear the pounding of the water against the tile. It was rather soothing and I soon found myself drifting off to sleep.

_Dream Flashback:_

_I walked into the dancing room and I heard a slow song playing. I looked around the dancing floor and saw Edward dancing with Serena and they were really close together._

_ I can't believe that he would be dancing with anyone but me when we are engaged!_

_I tried not to show the hurt I was feeling and walked down to Edward and Serena. _

_"Do you mind if I cut in?" I asked Serena._

_"No, not at all." _

_I glared at her while she walked away and put my arms around Edward's neck._

_I haven't felt like this before and it was very angering._

_"What were you two talking about?"_

_I knew he could sense my anger and confusion._

_"Bella are you jealous of her?"_

_"No."_

_"Bella don't be jealous. You know I love you and wouldn't do anything to hurt you."_

_"I know but she's really pretty and you might fall for her."_

_"Don't worry. I love you."_

_Don't be jealous…..Don't be jealous…..Don't be jealous….._

_End Dream Flashback_

(Pant, pant, pant)

What was happening to me I was getting jealous over nothing that would never happen. Edward is my fiancé and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

I heard the shower stop and Edward came out with a new pair of clothes on and sat down next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing's wrong."

I sat upright till I met his eyes and stared into them.

I slowly leaned in until our lips touched, his feeling like ice against mine. My hand slid up his neck and tangled into his hair pulling him closer to me.

We pulled apart and I leaned on his chest. He sat against the wall with me in his arms until I drifted off to sleep.

**Serena's POV:**

Last night was so much fun! We had had some drinks, got to talk to other people, and I got to dance with _Edward._

I don't know why I'm attracted to him. Could it be his hot looks? His sweetness towards me? He was rather kind to me last night, almost as if he wanted to dance with me.

Now I was back with Jacob at his house in his room. He had given me some blankets to sleep on the floor while he slept in his bed. I sat with my legs crisscrossed in the early morning while Jacob was still sleeping.

I got up and went over to his drawer and opened it where I found a book with writing on it. I opened it and there were pages of writing inside of it.

I sat back down on my blankets and started to read some of it. Since I went to school back where I'm from they teach us to read any kind of language.

_Jacob's __Journal:_

_Today I don't know what came over me. My instincts just told myself to kiss her._

_I really care about Bella and I know she cares about me too. She won't show it because of Edward is always around her when I'm around her._

_I don't know I just have this feeling towards her.__ It is a wonderful feeling. _

_Maybe one day we can be together without that bloodsucking monster ever to bother us. And we can live together peacefully away from all this drama._

_I also met this beautiful girl and her name is Serena. I have to take care of her and make sure that my dad doesn't find out that I'm keeping a girl in my room._

_I don't know when she'll be able to go home. She barely knows of the human world._

_Otherwise I haven't been to out with the pack with all that is going on. And I don't think I'll be able to for awhile._

_Ok, it's getting late and I have to get Serena out of the house before my dad wak-_

"What are you doing?"

I turned around and looked at Jacob. I quickly closed the book, got up, and put the journal back in its place.

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"Who?"

"Bella? You really care about her."

He was sitting down on the floor next to me by the time I asked him that question.

"I care about a lot of people. And besides what are you doing looking in my jour-"

I leaned in really fast, our lips touched and I put my hand softly on his cheek.

I pulled away slowly……waiting for his reaction.

"Journal….what was that?"

I didn't answer him. I was thinking about that kiss. I don't think he's the right one. So I know now that Edward is my true love because I feel safe around him. on change into your other outfit….cause I have to take you out."

"Are we meeting Bella and Edward?"

"We could see what they're doing."

I knew this was my chance to get Edward to feel for me more.

Because the truth is….I think I love him.

**OK, this was chapter 4. Hope you liked it!! Please review! And tell me whether you want Serena to end up with Edward or if you want Bella and Edward to have their happily ever after. **

**-Rubyrose1**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I havent updated in like so long! Now I am. The reason I havent been updating is because I was working on my other story. Now I am back to updating this one. I don't have many reviews and plan on getting a lot more. That is up to you guys! Hope you enjoy another chapter of **_**Not Sure.**_

"_I care about a lot of people. And besides what are you doing looking in my jour-"_

_I leaned in really fast, our lips touched and I put my hand softly on his cheek. _

_I pulled away slowly……waiting for his reaction._

"_Journal….what was that?"_

_I didn't answer him. I was thinking about that kiss. I don't think he's the right one. So I know now that Edward is my true love because I feel safe around him._

"_Um….come on change into your other outfit….cause I have to take you out."_

"_Are we meeting Bella and Edward?"_

"_We could see what they're doing."_

_I knew this was my chance to get Edward to feel for me more. _

_Because the truth is….I think I love him._

**Serena's POV:**

I changed into my other outfit that I had and I followed Jacob to his car. I didn't think that his car was the nicest car around, especially compared to Edwards. It was nice and shabby.

I got into the car and put on my seatbelt. I looked over at Jacob.

"Jacob…do you believe in true love at first sight?" I asked him.

I saw him bow his head, pretending to be interested in his hands.

"Yeah…I do." He said, back to me, not even looking at me.

He started the car and backed out of the driveway. He finally looked at me and spoke.

"So what do you want to do? I only needed to get you out of my house so my dad wouldn't see you. So we kind of can do anything we want." He said, now focused on the road.



"I was thinking that maybe we could see what Edward and Bella were doing. Maybe take a walk in the park, or go get some dinner." I said.

"Yeah…I guess. I'll call and see what they are doing." He said.

He got out his phone and dialed bellas number. He put the phone to his ear and waited, with ringing coming out of the phone until a softspoken voice was on the other line.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Hey Bella, its Jacob. I was wondering what you were doing tonight." He said, clearly not comfortable with this situation.

"Oh…just hanging out at Edward's house. Why?"She asked.

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go get some dinner." He asked her.

"Jacob, I don't thing that would be a good idea; you know that I'm with edwar-"

"No, no, not like that. I meant you should bring Edward with you too. I'm bringing Serena so that we could just eat together." He said.

"Oh…well let me ask Edward…..Hey, Edward, you want to go to dinner with Jacob and his friend?" she asked Edward. **(I know Edward can't eat food, but Jacob and Serena don't know that.)**

"Sure, that would be fun." He said.

"Okay, Jacob, what resturant do you want to meet at?" she asked.

"Let's meet at Leon's Fish Grill." Jacob said.

Then he hung up the phone and set by his side. Eww, a fish grill. How could humans be so cruel to our kind? Sometimes humans were monsters.

"Okay, so we're going to meet them at that resturant. Is that okay with you?" he asked me.

I couldn't speak. I just nodded my head. I was too disgusted with what we were going to eat.

He drove on the highway and past some small shops until we got to nice little resturant and parked right in front where Edward and Bella weren't too far away from us.

How was going to get through tonight?

I got out of the car and straightened my shirt and skirt. I turned towards Jacob and saw him get out of the car too. I started walking to Edward and Bella, clearly nervous of this event that was going to take place.

No one said anything when we walked up to each other. That was until Jacob broke the scilence.



"Hey, Bella." He said awkwardly.

"Hi Jake." She said back shyly.

"Why don't we go get some dinner now?" Edward said, while placing his hand on Bella back and guiding her towards the door softly.

I felt another wave of jealousy wash over me from that one little movement. How could he be into her? They were so different. He was beautiful, and kind, while she was ordinary.

We entered the resturant and Edward made the placement under his name, seeming he was the only one that could pay for this. The waiter had us follow him to the booth that he assigned us at and we sat down together, me by Jacob and Bella by Edward.

He gave us some menus and the waiter left us to take our pick off the menu.

What was all this stuff?! Salmon with garlic and butter! Shrimp Cocktail! All different kinds of shark?! Do humans just go out to sea and fish for these different kinds of fish? That's gruesome.

Instead, I just go something to drink and said I wasn't hungry. Strangely…Edward did the same thing.

**Edward's POV:**

That was strange. Serena wasn't hungry.

She was too beautiful, too amazing. Bella was even more though. How could I let my mind slip to anyone but her? How selfish could I be?

I had my arm around Bella and yet, Serena looked very uncomfortable. One of her hands holding on to her other arm.

Dinner was awkward and it passed by very quickly. After, we decided to go to the park.

We drove seperately in our cars and quickly got to the park. I soon found my hand slip into Bella's. When we got out, I tried to read Serena's thoughts. When I found myself trying to read her thoughts I just ended up reading my own thoughts. That was funny…it's like my ability is just bouncing back off her and back to me.

We met back together and I let go of Bella's hand and drifting over to Serena.

"Hi." I said, seeming to startle her.

"Oh…hi Edward." She said back.

"Are you okay?" I said, gently placing my hand on her arm.

She shocked me. Her temperature was way to cold. She swiftly looked up at me with alarm and started to drift away from me, clearly not wanting to be near me.



I went back over to Bella and took Bella's hand again. She looked up at me with a look of hurt and hatered. Yet, she still was holding my hand.

Something was up with Serena. Like she didn't belong in this world. Something was different about her than other girls.

It was something that I like about her.

**Hope you like that chapter. I really don't know where this story is going to go, but we will have to wait and see. If you have any ideas just tell them to me. Please review because I love to her your thoughts on this story. I don't care, even if they are bad. So I will try and update in a little while. Please review! Love ya! Bye!**

**-Rubyrose1**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys! I hope you like this story so far! What do you think of it? Please review; I love to hear your guys' thoughts on my story! Hope you enjoy another chapter of **_**Not Sure.**_

**Edward's POV:**

I had to take Bella home; afraid that she was going to get tired. I was also suspicious that she was mad at me, mostly having to do with jealousy. I had a feeling that she was jealous of Serena. I think I knew why.

I couldn't stay with her because Charlie was home and wide awake; talking to Bella straight when she came home till she went to bed. I didn't want to risk getting caught.

I didn't know what I was going to do with my free time. I was just planning to stay with Bella when she went to sleep, but that didn't happen. I think I might just go back to the park.

**Serena's POV:**

I couldn't stand Jacob anymore! He was driving me crazy! I think it might have something to do with that kiss I gave him. Am I too persuasive? I had to get away form him! Go somewhere, where he wont think of finding me.

We were back at his house, and I felt very uncomfortable with him. Everything was quiet, all the time. I knew when I would try and get away. Humans went to the bathroom frequently and the next time he did, that was when I would get away.

Lucky for me, he went to the bathroom, in the next 10 minutes. Wow, that was easy.

I quietly got up from the floor and slipped out the window before he could come back out.

When I got out from the room and into the outdoors, everything was dark and quiet, except for the little chirp of a cricket in t he background. I could hear the wind blow against the trees and the trees wave in response. I made my way into the night and through the trail until I got to the park. The park was always peaceful, and it was a good place to think. The one thing I wanted to think about was when Edward, touched my arm. At that time I was still afraid of him, and Bella.

All I wanted to do was see him, touch him, kiss him…what it would feel like to kiss him….to run my fingers through his golden bronze hair…to stare deep into his topaz eyes…I just wish he would feel the way he feels about Bella towards me instead-

All of a sudden my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a fast wisp of wind blow through the trees. It was to fast to be the regular wind.

I quickly went behind a tree. I knew what I was going to do. Then, another fast wisp went past me, and I stuck my hand out in front of it. My hand hit something and it fell to the ground with a thump when it hit the ground. Then, I knew it was person, and went down, to hover over it. I was inches away from the persons face.

"Edward?" I said, looking down at the person that I was facing.

"Uhhh…yeah…hi Serena." he said, clearly uncomfortable.

I slowly got off of him, and took his hand, helping him up. He still seemed slightly fidgety from the position we were in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Came here to think, and because I had some free time." he said.

Funny. I came here to think too. I wonder what he came to think about.

"I thought you would be around Bella at this time, knowing that you spend every waking moment together." I said coldly, with a hint of jealousy to it. I could hear it in my voice.

"Yeah…not tonight. I couldn't be there. So I didn't know what to do in my free time and I just came down here to spend it." he said.

"Well…how about spending your time with me?" I asked.

"Sure, it couldn't hurt." he said, sounding unsure.

I started walking towards the bench right under a big tree. I went over to it and sat down on the bench. I signaled him lightly with my hand for him to come sit by me. He walked over to me and sat down, a couple of inches from me, not wanting to get too close.

"So what did you come to think about?" I asked my hand close to his, our fingertips almost touching.

"You know…my problems…my family…Bella…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, me too. I really do miss my family…but they were forcing me to do something that I didn't want to do." I said getting up, and turning away from Edward.

"Well, what were they making you do?" he asked coming up from behind me and placing his hand on my shoulder.

One little tear trickled down my cheek when I said, "They were forcing me to marry someone that I didn't want to." I said as he turned me around so I was facing him.

"Well…is there anything I could do?" he asked looking into my eyes.

Then I placed my hand softly on his cheek, and reached my head up so that my lips touched his. He let out a sigh, and slowly, and carefully put his hands on my waist, making the kiss even more better. Then my hands slowly wound their way around his neck and tangled into his hair.

This was what I always wanted, to be with Edward, and for him to want to be with me. The only problem was Bella, and I still had no idea what he would do about Bella.

Or if he would choose me or…Bella.

**This was another chapter of Not Sure! The reason I didn't update in so long was because I had it at my grandmas house and didn't email it to my house, so I finally finished it. Hope you enjoyed it! I will try and update today or tomorrow if I can but now my sister wants to go on. Love you! **

**-Rubyrose1**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey guys! Lots of you were upset with the last chapter but that is how the story plot is going for me. I only have 25 reviews which I don't even think I'm going to get to 100 reviews by the time this story is done, so if you would be so kind as to review more that would be great. I got over 1000 hits but only 25 out of those 1000 reviewed. Here is another chapter of Not Sure!**

**Edward's POV:**

What had I done? I had kissed Serena and liked it! I betrayed Bella and her trust. It felt like I had wanted to kiss her, and I somewhat want to do it again. I think she wanted to kiss me too…and that made me smile. I had held her close, just like i did with Bella. In my whole life, all I wanted was to be with the one person I was supposed to be with and now there was two of them. I liked Serena but I loved Bella.

We were to see them again today…seeing that Bella wasn't too pleased, but delighted that we were visiting Jacob again. I still hadn't told Bella about the kiss I shared with Serena, but I don't think I should. We are to be married in a couple of weeks and I didn't want Serena to ruin it.

I was leaning up against the wall of Bella's bed, holding her in my arms. She sighed and turned her head so it was resting on my shoulder.

"Edward…" she sighed.

I kissed her head softly, taking in her floral scent and leaning my cheek on head. She seemed to notice I was here and fluttered her eyes, looking up at me. She leaned up, and softly touched her lips to mine. They felt so different from Serena's lips. What was I doing?! I was thinking about kissing Serena when I was kissing Bella! How selfish could I be?!

"Good morning. Ready to get dressed, or have a human moment? Today we're going to go see Jacob and Serena." I said gently stroking her arm.

She got out from my arms and went over to her dresser so she could pick her clothes. She turned around her arms crossed over her chest and a hurt look on her face.

"Edward…do you have any feelings toward Serena?" she asked, her eyes showing her emotions.

I looked up at her, my face worried. How could I tell her that I did? I couldn't lie to Bella, not when we were going to spend our lives together. She waited for me to answer.

"No, I don't." I said, lying to her.

I got up an walked over to her. She looked up at me when I put my hands around her waist, pulling her to me. I bent down and kissed her, roughly wanting her to know that I only loved her. She had her hands on my chest, slowly unbuttoning the buttons on my shirt, me not stopping her. I started to take off the straps of her shirt when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Stay here," I said lightly touching her cheek before I left for the door, "I'll be right back." I smiled at her, knowing what I was talking about.

I went downstairs and opened the door. It was Serena, and only Serena. This was bad. I looked down at myself and realized that the buttons to my shirt were still unbuttoned.

"Hm…" she laughed quietly.

She slowly walked towards me and slipped her hands into my shirt. She leaned her head on my shoulder and kissed my neck softly.

"Hello…Edward. Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

I took her hands and put them back by her sides.

"No, you're not. Actually we were just getting ready to go." I said.

I turned around and Bella was just coming out of her room, her hair all messy. I buttoned my shirt back up and she fixed her straps. She came downstairs and grabbed her coat. She marched out past Serena ; me following her. Serena followed us behind and got into the car that Bella was in.

When I got in, she drove away from her house. It was raining and the streets were wet and ice was forming in the gutters. Bella was going extremely fast, and it was dangerous.

"Bella, I think you should slow down. The streets are wet." I said.

"We're fine, Edward." she said, putting emphasis on my name.

I slowly didn't bother her any more. That was when something terrible happened.

We were passing through a four lane street that crossed like an addition sign when I saw headlights heading straight towards us.

"Bella, look out!" I yelled, as the truck got smashed into her.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please, please, please review! I want more reviews for this story! Check out some of my other stories too! I'm Pregnant!, and Competitors. Bother rated T. Give them a chance! Please review those stories too, if you want to read them! I love all of you! Bye!**

**-Rubyrose1**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I'm so sorry that I havent been updating but I had huge writers block! I don't know what got into me! Now I'm back! YAY! I hope I havent lost any my fans and reviewers for my story because of my absense. Hope you enjoy another chapter of Not Sure!**

**Serena's POV:**

Beep…Beep…Beep…

Her heart rate was real slow and she looked ice cold; like someone decided to stick her in a freezer. No…we had got into a car crash with another driver; he was drunk and also injured pretty badly. Edward and I had nothing wrong with us whatsoever. I can't imagine what it would feel like to see Edward covered in bandages and barely alive. That's what he must be feeling right about now with Bella.

Edward was right next to her bedside with his head in his hands, looking like the guiltiest person in the world. Bella was lying straight up, her hands by her sides and her eyes closed with huge purple marks under them. She was bruised on every inch of her body and she had a broken arm, with a couple of broken ribs too.

I was off in a corner by myself, letting my thoughts flow out like crazy. Why should I feel guilty for what happened to Bella? It wasn't my fault. Oh but you plan to try and take Edward from her, and make him yours. So what if I do! I love him and he can love me too! Is that the right thing to do? I don't know. I was talking to myself, how pathetic.

The nurse came in and said, "Children, it is time for you to leave and let her get some peace."

"When will I be able to see her again?" Edward asked desperately.

"She is in a serious coma right now and we don't know when she will come out of it. When she does, that is when you will be able to see her again." She said strictly.

"But that could take weeks!" Edward shrieked.

"Then you will have to wait that long. Now you two have to leave so I can give her, her medication." She said sooing us out of the door.

I went over to Edward and took his hand, squeezing it tightly. Suprisingly, he didn't let go. I walked him out of the room and sat him down on a bench where once again he placed his head into his hands, letting his fingers go through his hair. I sat down next to him and tried to reassure him.

"Edward…she's going to be okay. She'll come out of it. In the mean time, why don't I take you home?" I said standing up with his hand in mine, trying to get him to stand up too.



I found my way through all the beeping rooms, twisted hallways, and doctors frantically running around, to the front doors of the hospital, and exited them with Edward walking behind me. It was 3:43 a.m and Edward didn't seem to well. I got to his car when he started for the drivers seat, fumbling with his keys.

"Edward…," I started coming over to him, "I think maybe I should drive." His back was to me and he was mumbling something like, "I can drive…I'm fine, really…I can do it." He still wasn't listening so I turned him around quickly and looked in his eyes, which made him stop in his tracks. "Edward, you're not doing very well. Let me drive you home." I said, acting like I was talking to someone that was drunk.

He didn't say anything; he just dropped the keys into my hand and went to the other side of the car. He got in and put on his seatbelt, looking like Bella might actually die. She couldn't though, could she? Edward would be like this forever and he looks so miserable.

I started the car and pulled out of the parkinglot, making my way over to the freeway. Once I got on, I took another sideways glance at Edward. He was leaning back against his seat with his eyes closed; he looked like he was thinking. I left him to his thoughts. I finally got to his house, but all the other cars were gone.i was assuming that no one else knew about Bella's accident because Edward had been too depressed to call anyone. I got out of the car and went over to Edward's side of the car. I opened his door and went down onto my knees. I don't think he realized we had gotten to his house. That was when he finally opened his eyes.

"The last emotion that came from her before we were in the disaster was anger. It was directed towards me. She was mad at me before what happened to her. It wasn't happiness, sorrow, love…it was anger!" he yelled, scaring some birds from their trees.

"Come on, let's get you inside." I said taking his arm and pulling him up.

He got out and put his arm around my shoulder, having me for support, just in case he collapsed. I opened the door and took him up the flight of stairs to his bedroom. In there was a very big bed, a leather couch and a huge collection of CD's. I set him on the bed, laying straight upwards towards the ceiling. I sat down on it, and stroked his face, letting them stream through his hair…his bronze golden hair…

"Serena…don't leave me." He whispered, still staring at the ceiling.

I looked at him with surprise and said, "Don't worry Edward, I'll never leave you."

I bent down and placed the smallest kiss right on the side of his cheek.

**That chapter was kind of a depressing chapter but I think the next one is going to be better. More romance, you know! Poor Edward! Please review so I can see what you guys think of the story so far. I love you all! ******** Bye!**

**-Rubyrose1**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey guys! I got 8 reviews for this chapter, which is pretty good, but let's try and go higher than that! I saw that new **_**Reader Traffic**_** thing that they got and I think it's cool. It tells you how many people are reading your story and from what country. I got lots of bad reviews about Serena, even one person calling her Selena, but everything will be alright. Also, I posted another poll on my profile that you guys could vote for!**

**I think from now on I'm going to be posting the **_**Breaking Dawn Quote of the Day! **_**There's only like 3 or 4 more days till it comes out, and that way I get to look at it more! YAY! So here it is!**

_Jasper: "I can't understand. I can't bear this."_

**I think that one was kind of confusing. What can't Jasper bear? What can't he understand? Anyway, hope you enjoy another chapter of **_**Not Sure!**_

**Serena's POV:**

Edward was in so much pain and all I could think about was myself. He was the one I truly loved, and he was hurting. He was beating himself up for what happened to Bella, when it wasn't his fault; it wasn't anyones fault. It was just something that happened to quickly for anyone else to do something about it.

I was laying in Edwards arms by the time that I woke up. I looked behind me to see that Edward was still staring off into space with a blank look on his face, like he was lost, souless, and broken. His arms were wrapped around me and I slowly took them off so I could turn around and get a better look at him. I sat crisscrossed, just staring at him, until he finally looked at me. I took a chance.

"Edward…? How are you feeling?" I asked tentively.

He didn't answer me. I could see he was still thinking about Bella.

"Why don't you go take a shower and then we can go do something to get your mind off Bella?" I suggested knowing that he needed to do that badly.

Once again he didn't answer me. He got up off the bed and went into the bathroom where I heard the water turn on. I think a shower should at least make him speak a couple of words to me. He hadn't spoken at all since we left Bella at the hospital. Then suddenly, after about 3 minutes, the water turned off. That was a very short shower; too short to relieve him of his troubles.

"Edward…?" I said trying to peer around the corner to see if he was okay.

He came out from the bathroom, all soaking wet, apparently he hadnt taken his clothes off when he got into the shower. His blue T-shirt clung to him from all the water and his jeans were soaked.



"Edward…," I said taking his hand and sitting him on the bed again, "Stop worrying about her. She's going to be fine. You need to take care of yourself; don't just sit around here till she wakes up…meet new people…get to know them." I said, looking down, pretending to be interested in my hands.

"Like who? I don think I can meet new people right now, seeing as how depressed I am." He said looking up into my eyes and meeting my gaze for the first time in awhile.

I tried it. I quickly turned my head and touched my lips to his. I pulled back and waited for his reaction. He still had a sad look in his eye but more passionately pecked my lips and the pecks turned into long rythms of kisses. I think he thought that I was human, but I wasn't so what was the point in being safe? Nothing can happen with a human and a mermaid.** (Edward doesn't know that she's a mermaid and she doesn't know that he's a vampire.)** When I finally needed to breathe his lips just moved to my neck. I slowly stood up with him still on my neck and his hands around my waist. He started backing up until I hit the wall where his body pressed up against mine. Then suddenly…everything stopped…

I opened my eyes and he was 2 feet away from me. I walked over to him and lightly reached out to touch his hand.

"Edward…what's wrong?" I asked hinting a smile to my face.

"I can't do this to Bella…I just can't. I love her…I was supposed to spend my life with her…now everything is going wrong." He said with hurt showing in his voice.

"Well…what if there's someone else? What if you love her too?" I said, playing with his hand.

"There isn't supposed to be someone else!" he yelled and flopped onto his bed.

I went over to the bed and laid down on my side so I was facing him. My head was just centimeters away from his, took my hand, and turned his head so it was facing me. He had pain in his eyes, and he was tense.

"Maybe destiny gave you someone else for a reason…a good reason…" I whispered.

"Maybe destiny did…." He said.

**I think you guys might be a little angry but…I don't know what to say. Be angry if you want to! I hope this chapter makes you guys review more because I need some more! I love you all andi will try and update as soon as I can! It might be about in 1 or 2 days, or heck maybe even another update today! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R!! **

**-Rubyrose1**


End file.
